Be Mine, Cutie/Transcript
(A sign that says "Sodor Fashion Week in 2 Days!" appears.) (James stands in the street looking at Philip and Duke playing video games, then at Jessicake and Thomas dancing at a bench, and lastly at Donatina and Ashima sitting around the fountain. Dennis then jumps in front of James to take photos of Donatina and Ashima.) Dennis: Yes! Give me more "roar!" (Ashima and Donatina make poses that resemble an animal roaring.) Dennis: Yes, that's it! Wild! James: (sighs) Oh, everyone is in a pair! But I'm all alone! (James watches Percy walking by.) James: Percy, hey! What are you up to? Percy: Wormy and I were just discussing the latest season of The Spatula! (James sighs and shows a sad expression.) Percy: What's wrong, James? James: Everyone has a friend that likes the same things... except me! (starts crying) I have no tribe! Percy: That's not true! You've got loads of friends! James: Yeah, but everyone has something in common... except for me! (about to cry) Percy: Well, have you tried any of their interests? James: Huh? Percy: Well, no one wants you to feel left out! Why don't you join us? James: You mean, I could be in your tribe? Percy: Of course! Here; Wormy, what did you think of that moment when Etienne gave the rose to the mop? (Wormy replies in gibberish.) Percy: (laughs) Ah, you are too much, Wormy! What did you think, James? James: Oh, I've never seen the show! (starts crying) (Duke and Philip are playing a video game, and James also has a console.) Duke: (jumps) Jump, jump, jump! (shows screen) Jump! (James’ character walks and falls into canyon; he loses 10 points. Duke and Philip stare at him with their jaws dropped, and James starts crying.) (James is at the bench with Thomas and Jessicake.) Jessicake: Okay, the choreography is, step, touch, step, touch, twirl, push it out right, twirl, push it out left! Thomas: Got it! From the top, five, six, seven, eight! (Dance music starts playing, Jessicake and Thomas dance, and James makes an attempt to.) Jessicake: One, two, step, touch, five, six, push it out, twirl! (James spins multiple times and falls off the bench. Then, he starts crying and runs away.) (Ashima and Donatina are by the fountain with James.) Ashima: All you have to do is pose and look fabulous! Let's go! (Dennis snaps three photos. In the first and second photos, James poses awkwardly, and in the third one he is crying.) (James is sitting alone on a bench.) James: I don't fit in with anybody. I wish I had a tribe. (Neville walks towards him.) Neville: Sweet love, what's wrong? James: I don't have anything in common with... anybody! Neville: Maybe ''they ''don't have anything in common with ''you, ''honey bun. (James makes a happy expression.) Neville: What would ''you ''like to do, sugar pie? James: Oh, well, I... I love telling my friends how much I love them! Neville: Well, be mine, cutie! That's my specialty! James: You... you like telling people how much you love them? Neville: Oh, honey. Check it out! (He magically makes a heart that says I ❤ �� and gives it to James.) James: Oh, I found my tribe! (Donatina and Ashima are walking together on the street, and James whispers to Neville who makes a heart with a donut on it. James gives it to Donatina who smiles at James; Ashima also smiles at her.) (Then, Neville makes a heart with a dancer on it which James gives to Jessicake and Thomas.) (James gives Duke and Philip a heart with a pixel version of him. Duke and Philip hug him.) (Lastly, Neville and James run up to Percy on a bench.) James: Wonderful news, Percy! I've found my tribe! Percy: That's great, James! I told you that you weren't alone! James: I get it now! You don't have to like the same things to be friends, but it's special to have someone that does! This is Neville. (Neville makes a heart that has Percy and James next to each other on it which says BFFS below them. James hands it to Percy.) James: Check you later, Percy! We've got loads more hearts to deliver. Right, Neville? Neville: Dream big! (Percy looks at the heart and wipes a tear away.) (The episode ends.) Category:Episode Transcripts